The inventive subject matter disclosed herein relates to an attachment system for a visor to a protective helmet, such as helmets used in motocross, other motorsports or protective helmets such as being used in downhill bicycling sports.
Protective helmets are frequently used for recreational and vocational activities and sports. For example, protective helmets are used as head protection in motorsports, by jockeys in horse racing, in American football, ice hockey games, cricket games, and during rock climbing. Protective helmets are also used when performing dangerous work activities, such as hard hats used in construction work, during mining activities, and by police agents. Protective helmets are often required to be worn in transportation, for example motorcycle helmets and bicycle helmets.
Typical helmet construction consists of a shell having a generally dome-shape structure which covers most of the user's head and having a view area or opening at the front. Motorcycle helmets in particular often have flip-down face screens for rain and wind protection, and they may also have projecting visors to protect the eyes from glare.
The conventional motocross and off-road helmet has elongated chin and visor portions, a chin bar, and partially open face to give the rider extra protection while wearing goggles and to allow the unhindered flow of air during the physical exertion of this type of riding. The visor is to allow the rider to dip his head and provide further protection from flying debris during off-road riding. It will also keep the sun out of the eyes of the rider during jumps.
A visor is typically attached to the helmet by a coupling mechanism, for example, the visor may be attached to the helmet with mechanical fastener such as snaps, straps, or screws. Some of the prior art systems attach the visor to the helmet by interactions between the vents of the helmet and structural elements of the visor. For example, US 2009/0083900 describes a visor that can be affixed to a football helmet and allows an open view the helmet wearer's eyes. The visor attaches to the helmet by curving or snapping around reinforcement wires of the facemask of the helmet. Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,084, describes a visor that attaches to the helmet via a cantilever mechanism, such as a fin, that clicks into a mouthport of the helmet.
The typical visor attachment systems, however, do not allow the visor to detachably break away from the helmet upon impact without structural damage to the helmet and/or visor, nor do the prior art system allow for easy replacement of the visor in case the visor is broken or a different style is desired. Furthermore, the typical visor attachment systems do not allow the visor to be adjusted on the helmet in an upward or downward direction with an adjustment mechanism that is both reliable and user-friendly.
Accordingly there is a need for a protective helmet that provides an improved attachment system for coupling a visor to a helmet and allowing release of the visor upon impact. Additionally, there is a need for improved adjustment mechanisms for repositioning a visor on a helmet.